


Embrace the Ending

by bittersweetsymphonia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetsymphonia/pseuds/bittersweetsymphonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang discovers something about herself, her mother, and her partner that could ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace the Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP being in a relationship for some time. Person B was adopted and knows nothing about their biological family. Person A wants to surprise Person B by finding their family. Researching about it, Person A discovers that Person B is in fact, related to Person A. What Person A decides to do with this info is up to you.
> 
> Notes: First time writing for RWBY. And I just had to include my queen, Coco, here even if it's just a little tidbit.

Yang awoke with a start.

Only, it didn't seem as if she was awake. The dorm room for Team RWBY looked the same, but the sky outside the large window looked odd. Lights were dancing, creating shadows of Grimm creatures which slithered into their room like a menacing shade.

She was in the bottom bunk, with her eyes focused on the underside of her bed where a picture of her and Blake sat. Said girl was curled up beside her, arms tucked inside the body and mewling softly. Sleeping next to her girlfriend was common practice nowadays, especially after all chaos with the White Fang.

Yang looked over at the left side of the room, where Ruby and Weiss were in a similar – if not more intimate – position. Weiss had head tucked underneath Ruby's chin, while the younger of the two kept her arms protectively around the heiress. They were adorable, Yang couldn't deny that, and she was just happy that her little sister was happy.

Speaking of happiness, her gaze turned back towards the Faunus asleep next to her. A stray lock of dark hair had found itself over Blake's closed lids, and Yang couldn't fight the urge to tuck it in behind Blake's ear.

It was the moment her knuckles gently touched the skin of Blake's cheeks that she felt it.

It was a pull, something more powerful than any she'd ever experienced before.

She blinked, and just like that, she was in the courtyard in front of Beacon's main doors. The sky looked as though she was viewing it from underwater, but that wasn't where Yang's focus was on. No, what held her attention was the lone woman standing mere feet away from her. The same woman with a mask more convoluted than what the White Fang wore. The same woman who had saved her from dying at the hands of a mute.

“Who are you?” she found herself asking. Really, what else did she have to say? It was the question that haunted her, another one that she'd added to the mountainous pile of unanswered questions, but hopefully would be thrown along with the very few that had garnered an answer.

The woman took off her mask and the first thing Yang saw was red. Red like blood. Red like roses. Red like her eyes.

Her semblance activated, and she knew right then and there that her eyes were the reflection of this woman's.

“We have a lot to talk about.”

Yang placed one foot forward, her fist clenching as she stared down the woman. She knew it in the back of her mind, that nagging sensation, but she forced it back because she couldn't – wouldn't – make that mistake again. Her entire body shook, and she didn't know why.

“My name is Raven Branwen,” came the response, but it wasn't enough. No, the woman had to continue. “I am your mother.”

To hear it said out loud, to finally hear it said out loud, felt like music to Yang's ears. Loud, heavy metal music with booming drums drowning out the beautifully constructed lyrics filled with hate.

“I'm sorry I left you and your father, but I had other priorities,” Raven continued, her voice still that same mellow tone that was starting to get under Yang's skin.

Especially when she spoke like Yang, her daughter, wasn't a priority.

As if sensing her thoughts, Raven smiled softly. “I had to choose between the two of you.”

It didn't make sense to Yang and that got her to pause. Between the two of them? Yang and her mother's career as a Huntress? Was that it?

“I knew he could take care of you. My other daughter had no one but me.” Raven's words cut like a knife against Yang's heart, and she physically took a couple of steps back. Still, the brunette continued, her eyes not once looking away from Yang. “You are gifted with great talents. You have people who will look out for you. You are human.” At that, Raven spread her arms and wings like a Nevermore's sprouted from her back. “She didn't have that luxury.”

“You're a faunus?” Yang asked, eyes on nothing but the dark feathered wings. “I have a sister that's a faunus?”

“A sister. A teammate. A lover.”

Red eyes made way to purple which grew wide at the woman's words. “What do you–?” But she didn't have time to ask. Her eyes snapped open to birds chirping and sunlight seeping inside the floorboards of their room. Ruby and Weiss were already up and about, and so was Blake, who was just buttoning her uniform. As it was, Weiss was the first to notice Yang.

“Finally,” came the exasperated noise from the heiress. “We've been trying to wake you up for forever. We're going to be late if you don't hurry.”

Yang nodded absentmindedly, her mind still buzzing with the dream she just had. Silently, she prepared herself for the school day, earning herself worried glances from her teammates who all feared another Blake incident.

But they didn't say anything, which Yang was thankful for. She needed to wrap her head around that dream. She needed answers.

~~~

Her first order of business was to get to the communications tower and contact her father, Taiyang Xiao Long. She'd ignored her classes for the day, and pretty much shut out her entire team. Not even Blake could get her to stop when she walked away earlier that morning.

“Yang!”

The familiar sound of her father's voice was the one that cut her off from her musings. She didn't offer him her usual overly cheerful greeting, which stopped the onslaught of questions Taiyang had.

“What's wrong?”

Yang blinked, as if trying to steel herself for what she might, or might no, find. “My mother,” she began, and watched as Taiyang's eyes became noticeably clouded, “was she a faunus?”

As the word faunus left the blonde's mouth, Taiyang's eyes widened like saucers. “How did you–?”

That was all Yang needed to hear.

Her fists slammed on the table, garnering her a few startled glances, but she was far too hyped up to notice or even care. The questions flew from her mouth like bullets from Coco's gun. “She's still alive, right? And her hair is black? She's a faunus with wings like a raven? Is she a raven faunus? She can make portals? She has another child? I think she saved me. How did she contact me in my dream?”

For his part, Taiyang just watched and listened, and waited for Yang to hunch over the monitor, her breath coming out in harsh huffs.

“I…” his words seemed to fail him and his eyes fell to his feet. “She was magnificent. Her wings as black as the night. Her hair as wild as her soul.” His eyes slipped shut and a small smile took over his lips. “Her skill and talent was unmatched, not even by me.” With a sigh, he opened his eyes and met Yang's now red ones over the screen. “Yes, she was a faunus, and yes, she left us because she had another child.”

At that, Yang couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes and the sob that broke through her chest.

“She talked to you? What did she say?”

For a couple of beats, Yang only let her sobs cause violent tremors to take over her body. When she finally bit back the sobs, clenching her teeth over her lower lip enough to draw blood, she met her father's eyes. “I think my girlfriend is my half-sister.”

~~~

“Alright! I'm stopping this before this gets worse.”

Weiss slammed her palm to the wall, getting the attention of both Ruby and Blake. With determined steps, she marched towards Yang's bed and forcefully pulled the blonde down, causing her to fall with a reasonably loud thud on the floor. Not even stopping to make sure that Yang was okay, because she knew that the blonde could handle it, Weiss continued her tirade, “What's wrong with you? When you woke up today, something changed. We all promised that we'd talk to each other whenever we had a problem, and you're not going to be the one to break it.”

Ruby and Blake watched on as Yang jumped to her feet, her eyes crimson red and her hair burning like a raging fire.

“You want to know what's wrong? On that train, I almost died! I almost died but I didn't! Do you want to know why?” Yang shouted, glaring at the hand Ruby was extending towards her. “Ruby! Do you want to know why? I'll tell you why! I met my mother, Ruby! I met her and she saved me from that pink bitch!”

Three flabbergasted gasps cut through the sudden stillness of the room. Yang huffed, her chest rising and falling with every hurried breath she took.

It was Ruby that broke the silence. “Isn't that a good thing?”

“I don't know,” Yang answered, her voice noticeably smaller than how it was mere moments ago. She plopped down on the bed behind her, Blake's bed. Her hand absent-mindedly found the sheets. “She said… She said something that… I don't know what I'm supposed to think about it.”

“I'm sure whatever it is, we can get through it,” Blake finally spoke, moving to stand next to her girlfriend.

Yang's eyes glared red again as her attention turned towards Blake. “Your mother. Was she a faunus?”

Unsure of why she was being questioned, it took Blake a few seconds to answer. “Yes? But I got my being a cat faunus from my father.”

“Your mother was a raven.” It wasn't a question.

“How did you–?”

Yang's eyes slipped shut as she asked the inevitable question. “Did she ever tell you she had to abandon another child to take care of you?”

Silence. And then…

“No way.”

Yang chuckled, dark and cruel. “Yes way, Ruby.” She stood and wrapped her arm around Blake, who had frozen up at Yang's words. “Guess you got one more big sister, Rubes.”

“Yang.” Ruby whispered her sister's name like a prayer.

With a harsh shove, Yang separated herself from Blake. “Well, _sister_ ,” the word was said with pure hatred and disdain, “excuse me but I need some alcohol in my system. I never really got that drink Junior owed me.” She turned her back on the team and walked away.

“Yang.” This time, the prayer slipped out from Blake's lips.

The blonde's hand stilled on the doorknob.

Blake's voice was small and croaky as she asked, “What about us?”

A dry and humourless laugh emanated from the brawler. “I'm not really into incest.” With that she turned the knob and never looked back, ignoring the tortured sobs from the faunus she left behind.


End file.
